


Zwei und eine halbe Portion

by HollyMae



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: First Time, Humor, Multi, Out of Character, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMae/pseuds/HollyMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn eine Mission schief geht, kann dies zu einem ungewöhnlichen Vergnügen führen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zwei und eine halbe Portion

**Author's Note:**

> Titel: Zwei und eine halbe Portion  
> Oneshot  
> Autor: HollyMae  
> Fanfiction : Weiß Kreuz 
> 
> Disclaimer : Weiß und Schwarz gehören nicht mir (warum eigentlich nicht?!) sondern Kyoko Tsuchiya, Takehito Koyasu und Project Weiß.  
> Geld mache ich mit dieser Story auch nicht. Sie dient lediglich der allgemeinen Belustigung.  
> Rechtschreib - und Grammatikfehler bitte ich zu überlesen.
> 
> Rating: PG-18 / MA
> 
> Warning : OOC, humor, PWP, lemon, yaoi, first time, 
> 
> Pairing: ???
> 
> Anmerkung: Ich habe diese Geschichte bereits am 03.09.2004 geschrieben und unter meinem damaligen Pseudonym Sünde veröffentlicht (falls Euch die Story bekannt vorkommen sollte)

'Scheiße!' war das Erste was Abyssinian dachte, als er wieder zu sich kam.  
Seine Hände waren hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt und man hatte ihm Klebeband über den Mund geklebt. Um ihn herum war es stockfinster.  
Sein Körper wurde immer wieder heftig durchgeschüttelt und geschleudert.  
'Wo zur Hölle bin ich? Was ist passiert?'  
Er ging die Mission noch einmal in Gedanken durch...  
Sie sollten in das Firmengebäude einbrechen und wichtige Daten besorgen - nichts Besonderes.  
Sie trafen auf Schwarz - auch nichts Besonderes mehr.   
Sie kämpften gegeneinander - wieder nichts Besonderes.  
Dann bekam er einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und verlor das Bewußtsein - nur für's Protokoll, das war neu!

Langsam dämmerte ihm, wo er sich befand.  
In dem Kofferraum eines größeren Autos. Ziel der Fahrt - unbekannt.  
Vermutlich fuhr man über eine Landstraße - RUMS - Korrektur : Feldweg, und das Fahren durch die vielen Schlaglöcher war mehr als unangenehm.

Nach einiger Zeit hielt der Wagen endlich an.  
Er hörte Stimmen und dann sich entfernende Schritte.  
Plötzlich wurde der Kofferraum geöffnet und er starrte direkt in Orakels Gesicht.  
"Hallo Abyssinian. Ich hoffe du hast die Fahrt genossen", sagte dieser mit einem überheblichen Grinsen im Gesicht.  
Abyssinian schenkte ihm seinen besten Todesblick, ehe er von Orakel aus dem Kofferraum gezerrt und über die Schulter geworfen wurde.

Schnellen Schrittes eilte Orakel mit seinem "Päckchen" zum Haus und begab sich sogleich in den ersten Stock.  
Eine Tür wurde geöffnet und sofort nach betreten des Raumes wieder geschlossen. Dann legte er seinen Gefangenen auf dem Bett ab und schaltete das Licht ein.

"Hm, so ganz gefällt mir das noch nicht ... wie du da so rum liegst. Aber zum Glück kann man ja was dagegen machen!"   
Und schon krabbelte Orakel zu Abyssinian auf's Bett und begann an dessen Klamotten zu zerren.  
"So, zuerst die Hose ... und wenn wir schon mal dabei sind, können wir die Unterwäsche - du trägst 'nen String??? geil! - auch gleich entfernen. Jetzt noch den Mantel ... hör gefälligst auf dich zu wehren und sei ein braver Killer ... und das Shirt ... gut, dann nehme ich eben das Messer zur Hilfe ... geht doch! Jetzt noch die Hände losmachen ... und am Kopfteil des Bettes wieder fesseln ... Puh, geschafft!"

Zufrieden betrachtete Crawford sein Werk.  
'Appetietanregend!' ging es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Langsam ließ er seine Hand über Aya's Rücken gleiten und seufzte zufrieden.  
"Sieh dir das an. Du hast dich so sehr gewehrt, daß ich doch glatt ins Schwitzen gekommen bin. Ich werde mal schnell duschen und dann ... dann werde ich endlich all die Dinge mit dir tun, von denen ich bisher nur geträumt habe. Gott, hast du 'ne Ahnung wie lange ich schon scharf auf dich bin?" fragte er Aya.

Dieser grummelte etwas ins Klebeband und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen.  
"Ich bin gleich wieder da. Nicht weglaufen!" hörte er Crawford noch sagen, bevor dieser im Badezimmer verschwand.

'Sehr lustig!' dachte sich Aya und sah sich im Zimmer um.  
Der Raum wurde nur von einem Kronleuchter erhellt, doch fast überall an den Wänden waren große Wandspiegel angebracht, die das Licht noch intensivierten.   
Wo keine Spiegel waren konnte man rote Tapete erkennen. Vor den Fenstern hingen schwere Vorhänge aus rotem Samt. Zwischen den Fenstern - Spiegel, was auch sonst.  
Vorsichtig drehte er sich auf den Rücken und erschrak ... vor sich selbst.  
Hatte man doch tatsächlich direkt über dem Bett ebenfalls einen großen Spiegel gehangen.  
Völlig entgeistert drehte Aya sich wieder auf den Bauch und harrte der Dinge die garantiert noch kommen würden.

~~~

Schwungvoll riß Nagi die Tür auf und "Hey, Crawford! Hast du mein..." stockte mitten im Satz.  
Er sah die Gestalt auf dem Bett, schloss die Tür ab und schickte ein stilles Gebet des Dankes gen Zimmerdecke, ehe er sich zum Bett begab.  
Ausgiebig besah er sich den gefesselten nackten Abyssinian, welcher mit Schrecken feststellte, daß sich aufgrund dieser Begutachtung etwas unter Nagi's Bademantel zu regen begann.  
Verdammte hormongesteuerte Teenager!

Langsam öffnete Nagi seinen Bademantel und ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten. Dann setzte er sich zu Aya auf's Bett und strich vorsichtig mit seinen Händen über die zarte weiße Haut, bevor er Aya einen kräftigen Klaps auf den Hintern gab.  
Dieser quiekte erschrocken.  
"Oh Gott, das ist besser als in all meinen feuchten Träumen die ich von dir hatte. Und ich hatte 'ne Menge Träume" seufzte Nagi und legte sich auf Aya's Rücken, ließ seine Härte zwischen den Pobacken seines 'Traummannes' gleiten.  
"So könnte ich sterben" stöhnte er.

"Und das wirst du auch, wenn du nicht sofort von ihm runter gehst!!!" donnerte es durch das Zimmer.  
"Er gehört mir!" stellte Crawford klar und sprintete nur mit einem Handtuch um den Hüften bekleidet zum Bett.  
Nagi fiepte erschrocken auf und rollte von Aya runter, nur um sich dann schutzsuchend an ihn zu klammern.

'Sind denn hier alle verrückt geworden? Wieso fragt mich eigendlich keiner was ich will? Glauben die etwa, daß ich still hier rumliege und diese Idioten machen lasse was sie wollen?'  
Crawford und Nagi stritten sich inzwischen wer denn hier mit wem das Bett unsicher machen durfte und langsam wurde es Aya zu bunt!  
Er begann sich zu winden, drehte sich auf den Rücken und begann um sich zu treten und unartikulierte Laute von sich zu geben.  
Erst nachdem er zum wiederholten Male Crawford in die Rippen getreten hatte, hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit der zwei Schwarzmitglieder.  
"Mhpfhmmhmmn" sagte er.  
Crawford und Nagi sahen sich an, zuckten mit den Schultern.  
"Mhpfhmmhmmn" wiederholte Aya ungeduldig.  
Und endlich! Wie von Geisterhand löste sich das Klebeband von Aya's Mund.

"Tickt ihr noch ganz richtig?!" schnautzte Aya die Beiden an. "Wenn ihr unbedingt Sex wollt, dann machen wir das gefälligst so wie ich es will, verstanden?!" wetterte er weiter.  
"Chibi, ich will das du mich von hinten nimmst, während ich es deinem Boss besorge. Irgendwelche Einwände? Nein? Gut, dann laßt uns anfangen."

Geschockt sahen die Beiden Aya an. Ganz langsam sickerten die soeben erhaltenen Informationen in ihr Hirn.  
Nagi bekam Nasenbluten, störte sich aber nicht daran; er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt Aya's Hände per Telekinese zu lösen.  
Kaum waren dessen Hände frei stürzte sich der Chibi auch schon auf ihn ... und wurde mitten im Hechtsprung von zwei kräftigen Armen um seinen Bauch aufgehalten.  
Verzweifelt um sich schlagend und zappelnd versuchte Nagi sich zu befreien.  
"Lass mich los, lass mich los, er will mich, er will mich, ..." jammerte er und versuchte irgendwie "seinen" Aya zu erreichen.

Aya krabbelte indes auf die beiden zu.  
"Laß ihn los, Crawford" sagte er, kniete sich vor die Beiden und streckte seine Arme nach dem Jungen aus, welcher im Bruchteil einer Sekunde in seinen Armen landete.  
Er drückte den Jungen an sich, fuhr mit seinen Händen den Rücken entlang, ehe er sich hinabbeugte und Nagi's Lippen mit seinen eigenen verschloß.  
Crawford sah zu, wie der Kuss immer inniger, leidenschaftlicher wurde. Aya's Zunge schob sich in den Mund des Jüngeren, welcher sich in Aya's Armen wand und stöhnte.  
Nach Atem ringend lösten sie sich von einander und Nagi begann kleine Küsse an Aya's Hals zu verteilen. Dann glitt er tiefer, zu seiner Brust.  
"Meins, meins, meins, ..." flüsterte er bei jedem Kuss.

Aya warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut auf. Der Kleine hatte sich bis zu seiner Erregung vorgeküsst und verwöhnte nun auch diese gekonnt mit seiner Zunge.  
Mit halbgeöffneten Augen sah Aya Brad an und deutete ihm näher zu kommen. Er legte seine Hand unter Brad's Kinn und zog dessen Gesicht zu sich.  
Sofort presste er seine Lippen auf die des Älteren, vergrub seine Hand in dem schwarzen Haar, ließ seine Zunge in den Mund seines Gegenübers stoßen.  
Brad legte eine Hand in Aya's Nacken und begann den Kuss stürmisch zu erwidern.

Nagi fühlte sich indess etwas vernachlässigt und lies von seiner bisherigen Tätigkeit ab.  
Er bebobachtete die zwei Männer bei ihrem Kuss und schmiegte sich eng an Aya's Rücken, umfasste ihn mit seinen Armen und begann die Brust seines Lovers zu streicheln, die Brustwarzen zu reizen.  
"Aya" wimmerte er.  
"Nein!" kam es kalt aus dessem Mund. "Mein Name ist Ran, hört ihr" sagte er leise.  
Brad und Nagi sahen den Jungen Mann an.  
Wollte er wirklich das sie seinen richtigen Namen benutzten?  
Warum nicht? Ran ... ein sehr schöner Name für einen noch schöneren Mann.

Brad griff nach dem Arm des Jungen und zog ihn zwischen sich und Ran. Nagi saß jetzt mit dem Rücken zu Ran auf dessen Schoß und Brad drängte sich an die Beiden.  
Er spreizte seine Beine etwas und saß jetzt ebenfalls auf Ran's Knien, während Nagi seine Beine fest um Brad's Hüften legte.  
"Einen Dreier willst du also, dann sollst du den auch bekommen" hauchte Brad und begann Nagi vor Ran's Augen zu küssen und Beide bewegten ihre Hüften rythmisch aneinander.

Was zuviel war ... Ran schob Nagi weiter zu Brad und huschte zum Nachttisch. Er riß übereifrig die oberste Schublade auf, suchte ... konnte nicht finden was er suchte.  
"Brad, Gleitgel?" fragte er knapp.  
"Andere Seite, zweite Schublade von oben" kam die ebenso knappe Antwort.  
Mit einem lauten "HA" bekundete Ran den erfolgreichen Ausgang seiner Suche und war schon wieder an Brad und Nagi's Seite.  
"Also, wie machen wir's?" fragte er gespannt.  
"Ich glaube egal für was wir uns entscheiden, für Nagi ist es schon zu spät" meinte Crawford.  
Erstaunt blickte Ran Nagi an.  
Der Junge hatte seine Arme um Brad's Oberkörper geschlungen, presste seinen Unterleib fest gegen den des Mannes und machte dabei eindeutige Bewegungen.  
"Und wenn er nicht bald damit aufhört, bin ich auch so weit" keuchte Brad.

DAS konnte Ran natürlich nicht zulassen.  
Er zog Nagi mit einen Ruck von Brad's Schoß, drückte ihn auf das Bett und setzte sich auf seine Oberschenkel.  
Ein verzweifeltes Wimmern durchdrang den Raum.  
"Nicht doch, Chibi. Du bist ja schon fertig bevor es richtig losgeht. Wir haben die ganze Nacht Zeit" versuchte Ran den Jungen zu beruhigen.  
Brad kniete sich neben Nagi, strich ihm sanft über die Wange.  
"Sag mal, Nagi, könnte es sein, daß das hier dein erstes Mal ist?" fragte er vorsichtig.  
Erstaunt sah Ran Brad an, dann blickte er zu Nagi.  
Dieser drehte beschämt seinen hochroten Kopf zur Seite und schluchzte leise.

"Unter diesen Umständen ändere ich meine Taktik" verkündete Ran und glitt am Körper des Jungen herab.  
Er kniete sich zwischen die gespreizten Beine und senkte seinen Kopf in Nagi's Schoß.  
Langsam ließ er seine Zunge über die Unterseite des Gliedes streichen, sammelte an der Spitze angekommen die ersten Lusttropfen.  
"Hmmm, du schmeckst gut, Nagi. Irgendwie ... nach Frühling."

Doch Nagi bekam das kaum mit.  
Bereits bei der ersten Berührung hatte er die Augen aufgerissen und blickte somit automatisch in den Spiegel über ihm. Der Anblick allein brachte ihn um den Verstand und dann auch noch diese Liebkosungen.  
Er versuchte seine Hüften zu bewegen, welche jedoch von Ran festgehalten wurden.  
Langsam nahm dieser das Glied des Jungen ganz in seinen Mund und begann es vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen.

Brad sah in Nagi's Gesicht und strich ihm zärtlich einige Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. Dann verteilte er federleichte Küsse auf Nagi's Hals, arbeitete sich weiter auf die sich schnell hebend und senkende Brust vor.  
Er lies seine Zunge um die bereits erhärteten Brustwarzen kreisen und biß spielerisch hinein, entlockte dem Jungen somit ein lautes, unbeholfenes Stöhnen.

Nagi merkte, daß er es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde.  
Sah er doch im Spiegel an der Decke, wie sich Ran's Kopf immer wieder in seinen Schoß senkte und Brad's gutgebaute Rückseite war auch nicht zu verachten.  
Er griff in Brad's Haar und krallte sich regelrecht fest, als Ran seinen Rhytmus beschleunigte und fester zu saugen begann.

"Bitte...ich...ich kann nicht...zurückhalten..." keuchte Nagi fast schon verzweifelt.  
Brad beugte sich über Nagi und sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
"Lass dich einfach fallen" raunte er ihm ins Ohr und küsste ihn erneut am Hals, saugte, bis ein unverkennbares Mal Nagi's Hals zierte.  
Das war zuviel...  
Mit einem lauten Stöhnen ergoss Nagi sich in Ran's Mund.  
Ein heftiges Beben durchzog seinen Körper und zum ersten Mal hatte er einen Orgasmus, der nicht von ihm selbst heimlich unter der Bettdecke ausgelöst wurde.

~~~~~

Es dauerte einige Momente, bis Nagi von seinem Trip wieder runter kam und sich seine Atmung langsam normalisierte.  
Als er ein lautes Keuchen vernahm drehte er sich vorsichtig auf die Seite und sah, wie Ran Brad gerade einen Blowjob verpasste.  
Aber das war nicht alles...  
Brad lag auf dem Rücken, die Beine gespreizt und angewinkelt.  
Ran kniete zwischen seinen Schenkeln und während er immer wieder in einem langsamen Ryhtmus seinen Kopf in Brad's Schoss senkte, bewegte er bereits zwei Finger tief in ihm.

Aus seinen Augenwinkel heraus konnte er Nagi sehen. Das Gesicht des Jungen war noch immer -oder schon wieder?- gerötet und er betrachtete die beiden Älteren mit interessiertem Blick.  
Als Ran der Meinung war, daß er Brad genug vorbereitet hatte setzte er sich auf, griff nach dem Gleitgel und deutete Nagi an, näher zu kommen.  
Überrascht sah der Junge ihn an.  
Er nahm Nagi's rechte Hand und drückte etwas Gel in diese. Dann führte er selbige zu seiner bereits unangenehm pochenden Härte und hoffte, daß Nagi verstand was er wollte.

Vorsichtig ließ Nagi seine Hand über Ran's Penis streichen, verteilte somit gleichmäßig das Gel .  
Wohlige Schauer durchliefen Ran's Körper und er bewegte sich der Hand entgegen.  
Gott, die Hand des Jungen war so sanft und weich ...   
Aber jetzt mußte er sich zusammenreißen und sich der Hand entziehen, sonst würde er gleich viel zu schnell kommen.  
Und das wollte er auf gar keinem Fall.  
Er fasste das Handgelenk des Jungen und lächelte ihn an.  
"Nagi, berühr dich ... bitte" flüsterte Ran.  
Die Röte in Nagi's Gesicht vertiefte sich und etwas unsicher begann er, sich vor den Augen der beiden Männer selbst zu befriedigen.  
Crawford strich zärtlich mit seiner rechten Hand immer wieder über den Oberschenkel des Jungen, während Ran sich vorbeugte und kleine Küsse auf seinem Oberkörper verteilte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Nagi war wieder hart.  
Er beugte sich zu Brad herunter und verwickelte ihn in einen innigen Kuss.  
Währenddessen positionierte Ran sich erneut zwischen Brad's Schenkel, sah den beiden beim Küssen zu und führte seine Härte an Brad's Eingang.  
Vorsichtig drang er in dem Körper unter sich ein und hörte, wie Brad scharf Luft holte.  
Er und Nagi hatten ihren Kuss unterbrochen und während Nagi gebannt zusah, wie Ran sich Stück für Stück weiter in Crawford drängte, standen diesem einige Tränen in den Augen.  
Verdammt, das tat weh!  
Als Ran das sah, hielt er sofort inne.  
"Brad? Geht es?" fragte er besorgt.  
Nagi strich zärtlich die Tränen weg und bedeckte das Gesicht seines Lovers mit sanften Küssen.  
"Tut es so weh? Sollen wir lieber aufhören?" fragte der Junge.  
"Nicht aufhören! Ich will endlich wissen, warum Schuldig sich so gerne in die Matraze nageln lässt. Da muss doch noch was anderes ausser Schmerz sein, oder?"  
Erwartungsvoll sah er Ran an.  
"Ähm, Crawford...willst du mir damit sagen, daß du zum ersten Mal Uke bist?"  
"Glaubst du etwa, daß ich für jeden meinen Hintern hinhalte?"  
Ran lächelte. "Es wird besser. Versuch dich zu entspannen und überlass mir und Nagi den Rest."  
An Nagi gewand meinte er dann :"Tu mir einen Gefallen und reib noch etwas mehr Gel auf dein Glied. Dann knie dich hinter mir und warte kurz bis ich dir bescheid gebe."  
Nagi tat wie ihm geheißen und beobachtete im Deckenspiegel gebannt, wie Ran langsam aus Brad herausglitt, nur um gleich darauf wieder in ihn zu stoßen.  
Er wiederholte dies einige Male und man konnte erkennen wie Brad sich langsam daran gewöhnte.  
Vorsichtig fasste Ran unter Brad's Kniekehlen und schob die Beine seines Partners höher, spreizte sie dabei noch etwas mehr und änderte beim nächsten Stoß somit den Winkel.

Ungläubig weiteten sich Brad's Augen und ein erregter Schrei drang durch den Raum.  
"Was um alles in der Welt war DAS?" wollte er wissen.  
"DAS, mein Lieber, war der Grund nach dem du gesucht hast" keuchte Ran.  
"Oh Gott, jetzt wird mir so einiges klar. Mach bitte weiter, hörst du?!"  
Als ob Ran jetzt noch die Beherrschung gehabt hätte einfach so aufzuhören.  
Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und nickte Nagi zu.  
Dieser atmete einmal tief durch und glitt in Ran.  
Eigentlich wollte er langsam und vorsichtig sein, jedoch wurde er fast schon von allein in die warme Enge gezogen.  
Er spürte wie Ran sich vorsichtig bewegte und die Muskeln zusammen zog und entspannte.  
Dann begann Ran wieder langsam in Brad zu stoßen, entfernte sich von Nagi - nur um kurz darauf diese wundervolle Härte des Jungen wieder tief in sich zu spüren, während er selbst nur noch mit der Spitze seines Gliedes in Crawford weilte.

Mit der Zeit bauten sie so einen gemeinsamen Rhytmus auf der mal schneller, mal sanfter war.  
Ab einem gewissen Punkt jedoch konnten sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
Die Stöße wurden tiefer, heftiger.  
Lautes Stöhnen und Keuchen erfüllte den Raum.  
"Nagi ... schneller, tiefer ..." bettelte Ran, der aufgrund der doppelten Stimulation kurz vor dem Orgasmus stand.  
Und Nagi kam dieser Bitte nach.  
Mit einer Hand faßte er Ran's Hüfte, mit der anderen dessen Schulter. Sorgte somit dafür das Ran seinen Rücken durchsteckte und traf zugleich mit jedem harten Stoß dessen Prostata.  
Innerhalb weniger Sekunden wurden Ran's Schreie lauter und mit einem finalen Stoß ergoß er sich tief in Brad.

Nagi zog sich vorsichtig aus Ran zurück und dieser ließ sich erschöpft auf Brad fallen.  
Sofort wurde er von dem Schwarz umarmt und Nagi kniete sich neben sie und strich ihm einige verschwitzte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.  
"Davon habe ich schon so lange geträumt ... endlich ... und es war noch viel besser als im Traum" murmelte Ran, während sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich.  
Langsam rollte er von Brad herunter und sah die Beiden verlegen an.  
"Gomen, ihr ... ihr seid noch nicht fertig."  
Brad und Nagi sahen sich an.  
"Vertraust du mir, Nagi?" fragte Brad und blickte dem Jungen tief in die Augen.  
Dieser nickte zaghaft.  
"Gut, leg dich auf den Rücken. Keine Angst, es wird dir gefallen" beruhigte er Nagi.  
Als der Junge vor ihm lag kniete Brad sich über ihn, nahm Nagi's Erregung und führte sie zwischen seine Beine.  
Langsam ließ er die Härte in sich gleiten und seufzte.  
Gott verdammt, warum hatte er das nicht schon eher probiert?  
"Nagi, ich werde vermutlich nicht mehr lange brauchen" sagte Brad etwas traurig.  
Doch Nagi nickte nur und schenkte ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln.  
Dann legte er seine Hände auf Brad's Hüften und half diesem dabei sich auf und ab zu bewegen.

"Braddy ... so gut ... nie wieder aufhören ..." keuchte er und zog den Mann weiter in seinen Schoss.  
"Oh Nagi, tiefer ... mehr" stöhnte Brad und spürte schon im nächsten Augenblick, wie Ran eine Hand fest um sein Glied legte und ihn im gleichen schnellen Rhytmus der Stöße massierte.  
"Ja, ja ... oh Gott Ran ... ich komme ... NAAAGIIIII!!!!!!"  
Und es war um Brad geschehen.  
Sein Körper erbebte, er warf den Kopf weit in den Nacken und schrie seine Lust befreiend heraus.

Nagi spürte wie sich Brad um ihn verengte, erzitterte und stieß schnell noch einige Male in den Körper über sich ehe er Brad's warmes Sperma auf seine Brust spritzen spürte und selbst mit einem lauten "Ohhh Braddy" kam.

~~~~~

Erschöpft und glücklich lagen sie im Bett und tauschten noch kleinere Zärtlichkeiten aus, ehe die Drei eng aneinandergekuschelt einschliefen.

~~~~~

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Aya auf ... und merkte mal wieder die Auswirkungen seines Traumes.  
Verdammt, jetzt konnte er das Bett schon wieder neu beziehen!  
Warum zur Hölle hatte er trotz des feuchten Traumes immer noch eine Latte?  
Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, war er in der letzten Nacht härter denn je gekommen...  
Und da war noch etwas ... Es kam ihm so real vor.  
Murrend ging er ins Bad und löste schon mal ein Problem, indem er sich unter die kalte Dusche stellte.

~~~~~

Im Hause Schwarz betrat Nagi ebenfalls das Bad und bekam nur am Rande mit, daß bereits jemand unter der warmen Dusche stand.  
Die Tür der Duschkabine ging auf und ein fröhliches Schu-Schu grüßte ihn.  
"Moin Nagi. Holla!!! Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Bist du denn schon alt genug für so'ne Erektion?" meinte der Deutsche grinsend und zeigte ungeniert auf Nagi's Lendengegend.  
Nagi seufzte, öffnete per Telekinese die Tür und warf Schuldig raus.  
Im gleichen Augenblick kam Crawford um die Ecke, schritt elegant über Schuldig hinweg - welcher quer über dem Flur am Boden lag - und betrat das Bad.  
"Hey Brad" hörte er Schuldig, "versteckst du 'ne Zucchini in deiner Pyjamahose oder freust du dich so sehr mich zu sehen?"  
RUMS...  
Die Badezimmertür knallte zu und sperrte das nackte, nasse, langsam vor Kälte zitternde Schu-Schu aus.

Nagi und Brad standen sich gegenüber und starrten sich an.  
"Es war nur ein Traum..." flüsterte Brad.  
"... aber ein verdammt guter" sagte Nagi.   
Er umarmte den Mann und sie begannen sich stürmisch zu küssen.

~~~~~

2 Stunden später...

Schu, Nagi und Brad saßen am Frühstückstisch.  
Gedankenverloren starrte Nagi in seine Tasse Kakao.  
"Irgendetwas fehlt" bemerkte der Junge.  
Brad sah von seiner Zeitung auf und auch Schuldig sah ihn an.  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Findest du nicht, daß wir hier im Haus ein paar Blumen gebrauchen könnten?"  
"Dachtest du an was bestimmtes?" fragte Brad und ahnte bereits etwas.  
"Hm, was Elegantes, Besonderes ... Was hälst du von Orchideen(1), Braddy?" schlug Nagi vor.  
Ein Grinsen legte sich auf Brad's Lippen.  
"Eine sehr gute Idee. Und ich kenne da sogar den richtigen Blumenladen, wo man uns genau das geben wird, was wir brauchen!"  
Die Beiden standen auf und verließen in Windeseile das Haus.

Schuldig schluckte.  
Braddy? Orchidee? Blumenladen?   
Warum kam ihm das so bekannt vor?

In diesem Augenblick betrat Farfarello die Küche und knallte Schuldig eine Pillenpackung auf den Tisch.  
"Du hast sie schon wieder verwechselt! DAS hier sind DEINE Schlaftabletten und DAS hier ...", er holte eine andere Packung aus dem Medikamentenschrank neben der Küchentür, "... sind MEINE Psychopharmaka! Bist du zu dumm zum lesen?!"  
Schuldig wurde blass.  
"Oh nein...soll das etwa heißen...letzte Nacht...der Traum..."  
"Laß mich raten" sagte Farf. "Bevor du gestern eingeschlafen bist, hast du in Abyssinians Kopf rumgestöbert und dich in seinen Traum eingelinkt, oder? Dummerweise hast du aufgrund der falschen Tabletten deine Schilde runtergefahren und TADAAAA diesen Traum auf alle Leute in deiner Umgebung projeziert."  
"Oh Gott ... Soll das etwa heißen, daß ALLE gesehen haben, was da abging?"  
Farf nickte.  
"War ja eigendlich nicht schlecht, aber ich hätte dann beim nächsten Mal lieber was von Bombay und Siberian. Kannst du das irgendwie einrichten? Ach ja, und da es deine Schuld ist, daß meine Bettwäsche total eingesaut wurde, darfst du heute auch den Wäschedienst übernehmen. Schönen Tag noch" rief Farf ihm zu und ließ Schuldig allein.

"Was sollen jetzt die Nachbarn denken? Oh nein ... wenn Brad davon Wind bekommt, daß jeder gesehen hat wie er sich von 'nem Typen vögeln läßt ... und dann auch noch der heiße Ritt auf Nagi ...  
ICH BIN SOWAS VON TOT !!!"

Ein voller Verzweiflung triefender Schrei durchdrang das morgendliche Tokio.

~~~ENDE~~~

1 - Der Name Ran bedeutet übersetzt Orchidee.  
Und wenn ihr mich fragt ... Nagi und Brad wollen bestimmt nicht die Blume - sondern den heißen Blumenverkäufer.


End file.
